Rosie's choice
by markab
Summary: AU Set around about the 6th series. Rosie Gifthold has returned to vet school after a year out. As she struggles through a tragedy in her life, should she achieve her dreams of being a vet or face up to the horror that has tore her world apart.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

1/10

Rosie's face was a picture of concentration. She was looking through the viewer at her target a few hundred yards away. The sweat was running down her browe. He elbow she was propped on was starting to ache, but she had to get this right.

"You know you can do it"

The whisper was close to her ear. Eric the tutor. He was tutoring all 10 of them, but he had a habit of being more focused on the fairer sex.

"Go on Rosie..."

She squeezed on the trigger and when she took aim, the dart went flying over the animal it was supposed to hit.

Rosie had jolted on her elbow she jumped up in sheer frustration as Eric shrugged at her, "bad luck girlie"

Rosie stormed to the jeep a little way in the bush. She should have hit it. A spirited blonde girl called Hope caught up with her.

"Bad luck...you were close"

Rosie threw her pack into the rear of the jeep and turned, "I was way off!"

Hope placed her pack next to hers, and looked at Eric coming forward with another student called Carrie at the rear.

"She sure hit her target...she was smug about it too"

Rosie rolled her eyes, "yeah...being smug is her thing"

Hope watched as Eric and Carrie shared some joke and he rested a hand on the small of her back, "Just look at that...Jim says he heard them at it last night in Eric's tent"

Rosie pulled a face, "Gross"

Hope climbed aboard the jeep, "I'm sure it's her ticket for a pass don't you"

Rosie pulled a face at her and climbed aboard herself sitting next to her. It wasn't long before the breeze was in her face, as the jeep rolled bumperly down the hill towards camp that was a good 2 miles away.

Next she was in the shower and washing away the dust and sweat of the bush. She was out and on the verdander of the bathhouse the campsite supplied. She sat and heard Hope and Jim fighting around the corner.

It made her think of Max...she blinked away the tears as she tried to force the memory out of her mind. The shouts, the cries...the gunshot and...the blood.

She swallowed down the lump in her throat and pulled the towel tighter around her. She owed it to him to finish this. Ever since she came back to vet school she had one ambition and that to make Max proud.

The tears ran down her cheek and she sniffed them back, and wiped away the ones on her face with the back of her hand.

"pull yourself together", she breathed.

The sun was low now, but it was still warm. She went back inside and removed her towel and began to get dressed.

Hope came in and shook her head, "Jim really needs to get a life"

Rosie was platted her hair, "what? You two had a row?"

Hope slunk down onto a wood bench, "Yeah...he says that I need to loosen up...that I shouldn't be jealous of Carrie"

Rosie finished off with her hair and nodded, "He's right...if Carrie is sleeping her way through this, then what is there to be jealous of?"

Hope nodded.

"And anyway...you and Jim have so much to look forward to...he proposed right? Life's too short...enjoy eachother while you can, because you don't know when life is going to..."

She stopped feeling the pain surface. Hope stood and took her hand, "Hey I'm sorry...I shouldn't moan about him so much...not when..."

Rosie gave her a brave smile, "just be happy, both of you"

Rosie exited the bathhouse and went into the direction of her tent as the sun set. Carrie joined Hope's side as she came out the door, "what's with her"

Hope looked at her, "you know what"

"She has nearly a year out, and is lucky to stay in the group she started in...others would be put back, or thrown off the course altogether", said Carrie in a scathing tone.

"and nor would you...I'm sure Eric would be on the case if they did"

Hope began to walk away, "What's that supposed to mean...I'm not sleeping with him contrary of what people say"

XXXX

The next day Rosie was up early. She watched the sun rise and then headed to camp to have breakfast. She had to smile when she saw Hope and Jim kissing under a jarrah tree. She felt elated today. She woke up and knew she could do this. She was going to hit her target.

And she did. Even with Eric in her ear. She hit the wilderbeast and she gained the air and confidence to dart a couple more.

Rosie shared her flask of tea with Hope at the jeep and managed the smuggest grin she could muster as Carrie breezed by, "you just can't stop me today"

Carried stopped in her tracks her dart rifle hooked on her shoulder, "it's about time..."

Rosie frowned, "What's that suppose to mean"

Carrie turned, "I mean english girl that, after all those months off, it's about time, that's all"

Rosie stood up to her, "why don't you just back off...I've had alot on my plate and..."

"Bully for you...I really do not care. Just because your father is this so called great vet, you think you can pass this all with flying colours...well, I'm sorry but i'm not going to feel sorry for you...life's a bitch..."

Hope could see Rosie was welling up, she the pushed passed them and ran off, "Now see what you've done" accused Hope.

Carrie shrugged it off, "that's what happens when you have a guilty conscience..."

TBA


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

Hi to lola- long time since the 'Our Girl' days!

2/10

CAPE-TOWN

Rosie watched the can of coke fall out the vendering machine. She reached down and grabbed it and turned to watch the hustle and bustle of the street. Back pack on, she hiked down the street towards Hope's place.

Hope peered over the belcony of her appartment and called down to her, "Hey Rosie!"

Rosie removed her shades and squinted in the bright sunshine up at her and waved, "I made it! Never thought I'd ever get here"

"I'll buzz you in"

Rosie moved up the steps to the glass foyer and heard the buzzing door release, and pushed her way inside.

Hope opened the door as Rosie crossed the landing, "How was your dad?"

Rosie laughed, "It was great to catch up you know...the baby is doing great...it just feels everytime I go back there, something else changes"

Hope watched her as she sat on the cream sofa, "It's called life...nothing stands still...after all you went through, you know that more than most"

"Don't I just"

Hope picked up Rosie's pack, "I hope you've got something nice to where later in here...you can't party in that get up", she notioned to Rosie outfit...a thin shirt and jeans.

"No...I've brought a dress along...might be abit creased in there though"

Rosie pulled out a bright coloured summer dress and went out to the belcony and hung it out. She then took a moment to look out towards the sea...Hope sure had a nice spot here.

Hope came out with a bottle of red and two glasses, "We should get started..."

XX

The music played out. Rosie clung to her wine glass from where she leaned up against the wall of the belcony. She watched as the party carried on into the small hours. A big black guy with long dreadlocks called Clint laughed out loud with a skinny black guy whose jeans were so baggy they were in danger of coming down.

Hope and Jim were on the sofa eating eachother's faces off. Samia and Raiya were in deep conversation or just slagging somebody off. She sighed and looked out to sea. It was looked dark and inviting. A police siren rang out in the distance, and then she turned to see the french door slide across and Freddie stood there with one hand in his pocket and one with a glass of red in his grasp.

"I've taken the liberty of pouring you another"

Freddie was Jim's friend. He had a nice tan, black hair and blue eyes that were lined with all that outdoor work in the bush. He was a qualified game vet and she could probably learn a lot from him, if her own dad wasn't a vet.

Rosie throw caution to the wind and took the glass, "You don't give up do you"

Freddie laughed and leaned on the belcony with a beer to his lips, "No way...I like a challenge"

Rosie laughed between sips, "Me? A challenge? Who told you that?", she teased.

Freddie laughed as his eyes flickered about them, "You give that out all by yourself girl"

Rosie looked at him and came forward to stand next to him, there was a slight breeze in the air that gently ruffled her curly tong hair.

Their eyes met. She hoped her dress wasn't too short. Max liked them short. She backed off and made her some excuse, "I need the loo"

Head slap moment that, as she disppeared inside.

Freddie shrugged and looked out to sea.

XX

Rosie had bed hair. She managed to lift her head off the pillow and saw that she was on Hope's sofa. She pulled a face as a wave of pain went through her like a pounding heart, "too much red"

Hope said that as she came in with the groceries. Rosie sat up and swung her legs round and touched the floor, "I stayed here? I can't even remember even bedding down here"

"You passed out...Freddie was quite disappointed"

Rosie looked at her trying to remember, "Oh him...I'm sure he'll get over it"

Hope crossed over to the kitchette, "I'll make you a really strong coffee"

Rosie climbed off the sofa and padded bare foor to the belcony, "yes please, make it black"

She took in the fresh air. The sun sparkled off the sea water on the horizon. Her hand reached to the chain around her neck and found what it was holding, a ring.

Hope came out with the coffee, "there"

Rosie took it and perched on the belcony and drew out a big sigh, "back to the classroom tomorrow...I were never academic"

Hope smiled, "You'll pull through..."

Rosie nodded, "I will...I'm determined to get there now"

Hope suddenly darted inside came out with a piece of paper, "Freddie left his number...don't shoot the messager, but I said I'd pass it on"

Rosie took the phone number that was wrote on a scrappy bit of paper, "right..."

"You going to call him?"

Rosie stared at the piece of paper while one hand toyed with the ring on her neck chain, "You know what? Why not...", then she teased, "...and if all fails, Carrie isn't the only one with a ticket to pass"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

Thank all for reading. Hope you are enjoying the story.

3/10

IN AND AROUND CAPE TOWN

Rosie secured her backpack as she left the vet school's main campus. She glanced at her phone through her shades and read the message.

_Out Front_

Out front where? She looked up and down the street and Freddie was nowhere to be...

A tap on her shoulder, and she swung around ready to attack.

"hey! It's just me" Freddie laughed, holding his hand up.

Rosie was mad, "Don't do that! I thought someone was gonna frig me or something"

"Ohhh it's safe round here...anyway...I had to pop into the shops...i'm over here"

Rosie followed Freddie across the road and saw his jeep. She jumped in the passenger seat whilst he rounded the vehicle and got into the drivers seat.

"So good day? I studied there...Is old Mr Van Steinbeek still there...he's gruff but he knows his stuff"

Rosie had to smile.

Freddie glanced at her as he pulled away from the curb, "What's so funny?"

"Old Steinbeek...he's there alright"

"Likes the girls he does...abut touchy feely, eh?

"He's that alright"

They came to the traffic light and he turned, "He's not tried to..."

Rosie blow out a laugh, "Me? No way...I want to pass with me doing the hard work not letting him to all the hard work while you lie there"

Freddie laughed. "Same old Eric"

Rosie changed the subject as they were on their way again through the traffic, "So am I gonna see this surgery of yours? I'm keen to see this wounded lion"

"Straight to business, I love it"

XX

Rosie crouched down in front of the cage and watched the the small juvenile lion pad about with a bandaged rear leg and a collar on, "Poor thing! The police shot it?"

Freddie shook his head as he readied the big Cat's food, "Yeah...it somehow made it into the suburbs..."

Rosie stood and frowned, "But they don't normally come down to..."

The vet shook shook his head as he went to a bottom cubby latch, "It's not unheard of, but my guess this one was brought in...by van or something...it's happened before where some bunch of jerks bring down a lion and let it loose in the town to see what happens...usually a bullet between the eyeballs - not after it's maimed a few people"

She watched him unhook the cubby latch and throw in the meat. The lion sniffed at it and began to feast on it through salivating jaws.

"Poor thing...but at least you rescued it...can I come with you when you go to release him"

Freddie smiled at her, pleasently surprised, "that'll be great...could do with a hand...I've got a mate way off the beaten track...runs a big game park as well...plenty of space for this little fella to carve out a territory"

Rosie nodded as she watched the lion eat.

"You had any lions up at your father's place?"

"yeah loads...one even attacked dad...he went right off kilter and had trouble focusing...he kept having nightmares and it effected his job for a while"

Freddie led her out of the compound and he put the bolt through and locked up, "it happens...but it's best to get back striaght into it and face your fears"

"Yeah he did", she pointed to the jeep, "so...you gonna take me for a beer now?"

XX

Freddie drove to a small place in the suburbs. A nice leafy place with wood-carved benches with seats attached dotted about the grounds away from the bar. The sun was getting low.

Rosie sat and looked about her. It wasn't too busy, but there were a few couples around laughing, joking and kissing.

A black woman came over with a tray, she gently put the beer bottles down onto the bench.

"Thank you"

The woman nodded and walked off. Freddie took a sip of his beer and smiled, "So...where abouts in England are you come from?"

"Bristol"

Freddie looked at her, "and is that in the north or south of the country"

Rosie laughed out loud, "What? You don't know?"

The vet shook his head, "No...I've never been to the UK..."

"well...Bristol is...sort of...well...I think it's near the south round where you know..."

Freddie was highly amused, "Ah! You don't know either!"

Rosie pulled a face at him, "I was never too good at Geography at school"

She downed her beer and stood up, "I'm off to the ladies...get us another in and we can talk more about me coming to release this lion with you"

Freddie smiled back at her and watched her walk off in the direction of the toilets. He finished his own beer when he heard Rosie's ring tone.

He reached and picked up the phone and glanced at it.

_Henry calling..._

His finger touched on the answer icon and he put it to his ear, "Rosie's phone...Me? I'm a friend of hers...what?...look can I take a message or get her to...yip...I will...", he pulled a face and looked at the phone, "rude"

Rosie was strolling back over from the toilets, "is that my phone?"

Freddie nodded handing it back to her, "Yeah...it rang...I answered it in case it was anything important"

"it could've gone on to voicemail...who was it", she scrolled the screen with her finger.

"the caller ID said Henry...he was very rude, he had a right brash tone...he wants you to call him"

Rosie, whose face told him she was annoyed, slammed the phone on the bench top, "fat chance"

"Who is he?"

Rosie shrugged it off, "Nobody important...look are you getting these beers in or what?"

Freddie nodded and went to the bar, Rosie looked at her phone and sighed, she'd deal with that later.

XX

Later at Hope's place, Rosie was on the phone as Hope poured two glasses of wine in the kitchenette.

"Look Henry just back off...I said you can send it all over to my dad's place...what? What's the hurry? Why would you want that place back open...that's not going to help anyone get over this...", Rosie thinned her lips, "...no way! This isn't the way..."

Rosie chucked the phone to the glass coffee table, "damn him!"

Hope came over with the wine and handed her a glass, "is it safe to ask?"

Rosie took a long sip of the wine and looked at her, "My flipping father-in-law...he likes to take charge...why can't he just let things lie...after all what happened...it's all down to business...he's so infuriating!"

Hope sat down, "do you want to stay here tonight?"

Rosie shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "please...I don't think I can hack it at the campus tonight"

"You could always go home..."

Rosie shook her head, "No...I can't step foot in there...I can't..."

Hope grabbed her arm and with a soothing voice said, "spare rooms free"

"thanks..."

Rosie watched Hope go and get things ready for her. She looked up to the muted news on the TV...some South African politics show was on.

Her hand went to toy with the ring on the chain around her neck. The past is now the past...she had to look to the future now.

TBC

"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

4/10

IN AND AROUND CAPE TOWN

It was swelteringly hot. Rosie walked across the bridge and onto the playing field where the grass was so dry it was nearly like straw. The housing estate was across the field. Small little modern terraces. There was music, laughter and childrens shouts and cries. She removed her shades and swallowed down.

This was home.

This WAS home. Not anymore.

She bit her lips and then turned on her heel. She shouldn't have come here. The place was up for sale. That's what Henry had said the other week.

She hurried up the path and made it to the main trunk road where she jumped on a crowded bus. she stood there with allsorts of sweaty people in her face. She swallowed down. He throat was dry and she reached in her pack for her bottle of water and took a much needed sip.

The bus was noisy and strained up a hill. The chatter a mixture of english and affrikaans and some other language she didn't know.

XXX

Later, Rosie was back at the campus and in her room. She sat on the bed and looked at the picture of her and Max on the pinboard. In it, they were both smiling. They had just got married and Leopard's Den was the backdrop.

She turned away from it and laid on her side on the bed. She sobbed till her tears were no more.

_It was all black and white. She was on a beach with her eyes closed and the sun was warm on her face. A shadow loomed making it go dark. She smiled and opened her eyes and put a hand up to her browe to shield the glare, Max was staring back down at her smiling._

_He stooped and she rose her head to meet for a kiss. He sat down next to her and their eyes met and held, "I'll always love you Rosie..."_

_"I know"_

_Her heart raced. He was no longer there._

_"MAXX!_

Rosie opened her eyes from where she paid on her sweat soaked pillow. It was morning.

XX

Rosie came out of class and was looking at her phone, Hope caught up with her, "Oh, I've just seen Carrie and Eric the Steinmyster sneak off together...", she teased.

"Who cares. I've just got a message from Freddie"

Hope smiled, "yeah? And?"

They paused at the exit steps to the vetinary school, "well, you know I said I'd go with him to release that injured lion back in the bush?"

Hope nodded.

Rosie broke into smile, "he's gonna be doing it this weekend I'm so excited!"

Hope watched Rosie's smile broaden, "It's so good to see you smile again and I mean properly smile"

Rosie pocketed her phone and met her gaze, "yeah...it's good to be able to smile about something for a change"

Hope pointed into the direction of the drive, "Some of us are meeting at the bar...want to come?"

Rosie nodded, "No...or...", she nodded again and took the lead, "yes... lets go and you're buying!"

XX

At the bar Jim was actually the one who ended up paying. Rosie and Hope were on the terrace that over looked a memorial park where children played.

"...then after we leave Freddie's mates place we might go to dad's. It's a fairly long drive, but it will be nice to get away", finished Rosie on her weekend plans.

Hope laughed, "It sounds great. Me and Jim are gonna start looking at places where we can set up a vet...I'm a towny at heart...don't think I'm brave like you treating injured lions and worse...it's cute fluffy things for me...but Jim'll do the bigger stuff"

Jim brought them their beers over, "Is it alright for me to join the boys over there", he pointed to a footie match on the TV, "South Africa's playing"

"Go for it"

Jim went and Rosie looked out to the yonder with a faraway gaze.

"You okay?"

Rosie looked at Hope, "Sorry"

"You...you were miles away I think"

She sighed. "Yeah I was...Max loved the football and the rugby"

Hope placed her hand over hers, "you must miss him"

Rosie swallowed down the lump in her throat, "I just go into these trance like moments...thinking back...I went home yesterday..."

"and..."

Rosie laughed it off, "I never actually got there...I made it to the estate but...my body just wouldn't let me go on...it makes it all so real"

"what about Freddie? Have you told him about what happened? I mean, are you ready to...you know...move on?"

Rosie downed her beer and looked at her, "I don't think I'll ever be ready to move on...when you get up one morning when everything is great...and by the time it gets dark your life has completedly changed, it's harder to adjust"

Hope smiled at her and rubbed her arm and wiped away a tear from Rosie's cheek, "You are so brave Rosie...I don't think I would be able to cope like how you have"

Rosie shook her head and looked at her, "but that's the thing...it's all one big act...that's the key, everybody thinks I'm adjusting, or coping, or being brave...but I'm not...my heart is torn in two and I just want to be sick"

Rosie stood and walked away. Hope watched her friend go wishing she could makes things better for her.

But Rosie's future had be robbed from her. And maybe nothing would make her 'better' again...

unless...

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

5/10

NORTH OF CAPE TOWN/BUSH

It was dawn. Rosie and Freddie watched as the lion was lead into the back of the truck and into a cage. The back door securely locked.

A young black guy called Themaba came over to them, "All is ready Mr Zielheld"

Freddie nodded, "good eh, we'll meet you up at the reserve...it will be a good day"

Themaba smiled and ran off to a waiting jeep and the van pulled away after it, the dust blowing into their faces in the dry heat.

Rosie coughed her guts out and then laughed as she joined Freddie in his jeep, "you get a lung full?"

"yeah...lets go"

Freddie put his foot down and they were on their way. It was a long hot journey northward. Rosie watched the two other jeeps and the truck veer off the main road and onto a dirt track that lead across the bush land and in through well spaced out trees.

When Freddie pulled up on the break, Rosie jumped out and couldn't wait to stretch her legs. She turned as Freddie rounded the jeep to be by her side, he carried a pack with him.

"It's great reserve...it's twice as big as dads"

Freddie handed her a bottle of water, "yeah... Ron has been running this one for 20 years"

Rosie was impressed, "great...are their any vacancies for a vet?"

Freddie laughed, "it's abit isolated out here Rosie"

"Isolation sounds good", she said and pointed to the truck, "are we gonna be letting him out here?"

Freddie nodded, "yeah come on...lets go get this done, eh?"

Rosie nodded and followed him to the truck and Themaba and his team of handlers unlocked the back of the truck.

They all stood well back as the lion slunk out of the cage and then giving them all a parting look, he ran into the bush away from them.

"Well that's thanks for you"joked Rosie.

Freddie shrugged, "yeah...couldn't wait to get away could he? Must be you"

Rosie tapped him on the arm, "You! Cheek!"

Freddie looked at her, "thanks for coming...it's good to share these moments"

Rosie shrugged, "Well...he did run off with some grace didn't he? All thanks to you"

Freddie watched the men get the cage back into the rear of the truck.

"They're going back...but do you still want to head north to your fathers place", asked Freddie.

Rosie nodded, "course I do...I can't wait to tell him, I want to see his approval of me"

XX

They headed north and the journey was taking several hours. Freddie drove all the way, while Rosie gave general directions and then getting them both lost, they ended up in some back of beyond township that wasn't a township, rather just a couple of shacks, a petrol station and a bunch of roaming chickens that nobody seemed to own.

"Well at least I can fill her up with gas", Freddie said making best their situation.

An attentant with leather looking skin manned the pump. Rosie strolled up the dirt track where the chickens ran around her feet trying to peck her.

A big black woman with no teeth came hurrying out from nowhere and was shooing them away with a broom.

"Thanks", breathed Rosie.

The woman gave her a filthy look and walked off.

"Charming", Rosie muttered, she looked over to see Freddie in comflab with leather face. She didn't understand a word of it.

He rose his hand beckoning her, and she came back over to the jeep.

"I know where we are going...we arn't do far of kilter", he told her.

"Great...lets go"

Freddie paid the man and jumped in and put his foot down.

"So I wasn't far out then...it's just this old map...it's certainly seen better days, "she told holding up the moth eaten thing.

"Well you can't use your google maps around here...you have to have a sense of north"

Rosie chuckled, "like you?"

Freddie smirked as they found the main road saw a sign post.

"About 3 hours", told Freddie looking at his watch.

Rosie rested her head back and closed her eyes, "and before you say anything mister, I'm resting my eyes..."

_She said that again..._

_Max was changing the tyre of his was holding her head up to the sun and smiling._

_"It's okay...this is man's work...you just sit there and be pretty"_

_Her smile was wiped off and she snapped her eyes's open, "are you saying I'm no good at changing a tyre?"_

_Max laughed and stood up, "there was that time when we first met...I offered when you had a flat on your father's jeep...you thought you had everything under control"_

_Rosie clicked her tongue, "I did...you just distracted me"_

_He came over to her and put his tyre dirty hands around her, "distracted by my insanely good looks?"_

_"You wish!"_

_"...or I can stand here and look pretty while you change the tyre, eh?"_

_Rosie held his gaze, "I rather do something else"_

_She undid his belt and he looked down, and laughed, "why be on your knees changing a tyre when you could be on your knees doing something else..."_

The jolt in the road woke her Rosie up with a start.

Freddie glanced at her changing gear,"Sorry...the pot-holes in the roads around here are big enough for a elephant to fall through!"

Rosie sat up in the seat and adjusted her top from where it had ridden up abit when she was slunked, she was bewildered, "how long was I asleep for?"

"couple of hours...not long to go now and it's only 2"

Rosie nodded and reached in her pack for the now tepid water, "are you sure you don't want me to take over"

"Nah...you enjoy the ride"

XX

Rosie hugged Nomsa when she arrived.

"Rosie...it is good to see you"

"You too..."

Nomsa was surprised though, "Danny didn't say that you were coming, I could have prepared a special meal"

Rosie shook her head, "No no...this is an unannounced visit...we were nearly this way and I thought why not"

Nomsa looked at Freddie standing by the jeep out front.

"Oh sorry...this is my friend Freddie Zielheld", introduced Rosie.

Nomsa shook her head, "hello"

"He's a vet...I'm determined to learn as much as I can take advantage of", she teased as they all went up the steps of Leopard's den and onto the porch.

Rosie turned around and looked out to the landscape,a pair of Giraffes were mooching about beyond the fense, "Ohhh I've missed this...I always miss this"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

6/10

LEOPARD'S DEN

Danny Travanion crushed his daughter to his chest when he clapped eyes on her.

"Why didn't you call to say you were coming?"

Rosie laughed, "It's abit spur of the moment"

Danny smiled at her, "well it's good to see you...I assume you are staying the night?"

She shook her head, "of course...I want a catch up about how my baby brother's doing and that"

"He's doing just great"

They went into the kitchen where Nomsa prepared the meal, "So...I see you haven't come alone...", Danny let the sentance linger.

Rosie broke into a smile as she took a whiff of the pot on the stove, "Yeah...I was helping him today release a lion back into the wild"

"and who is him exactly?"

Rosie sat down and sighed, "Ohhhh dad, it's nothing like that! Freddie's a friend of mine, he's a vet like you, and I think I'm going to learn lots from him"

"Oh are you now? Now i'm offended", joked Danny. Rosie laughed. "ohhhh dad I can still learn loads more from you too!"

"Does he know what about what happened?"

Rosie shook her head, "I don't know what he's been told...but...it's not about that, this about me completing Uni and being a vet...it's all I want now...", she paused and overted her eyes from him, "...it's all I've got left"

Danny reached for her hand across the table, they interlinked and he squeezed it, "My Rosie...still trying to be brave and getting on with it"

"and still trying to forget how lonely I feel...like tomorrow everything will go back to normal but tomorrow never comes"

Danny swallowed and squeezed her hand again, "I know that feeling more than anyone sweetheart"

Freddie came in, "Hi...I'm Freddie"

Danny stood and shook his hand, "yes...Rosie said..I'm Danny."

"I hope you don't mind Danny, but I've just looked over your animal hospital, your wife showed me around...it's a very impressive set up"

Rosie stood up, "I'm just going to freshen up before we eat"

Freddie smiled at her and sat down, Danny sat opposite him, "So...Freddie...Rosie says you are in practice"

"yeah...nothing like this...it's just a small practice in Cape Town"

"Rosie says she hopes to learn from you"

"I like to be a mentor...but at the same time I don't want to be treading on anybodys toes"

Danny reasured him, "you won't be...I've done all what I can for her, it's good to know that she's got someone to look up to, being at Uni is not always the same thing as being in practice"

XX

Rosie rinsed her face in the sink and looked up to the mirror and dried herself with the towel.

_Rosie was looking into the same mirror with Max standing behind her with his arms around her waist, "So...are you excited?"_

_Rosie nodded, "I am...it's like we've got this exciting new adventure coming up...I'm sad too for dad because I know how much he's going to miss me and he'll worry about me"_

_Max kissed her neck, "He knows you've got me to look after you...I'll keep you safe, I'm your husband, it's one of my duties"_

_Rosie laughed, "Yeah I know you will"_

_They both looked into the mirror, "And I will till we are both old and grey...I promise you"_

Rosie swallowed down coming out of thought, "got that wrong Max...", tear rolling down her cheek.

XX

Later, Rosie stood in the dark animal hospital. She could hear the scurry and scratching of various beasts the facility housed.

Freddie approached the doorway. The full moon casting his shadow from the open door. The sound of crickets chirping in the warm still night.

Rosie was aware of him, "It's so quiet. Funny how you get used to the noise of the city"

"yeah...I was just thinking that"

Rosie smoothed her hand across the steel examination table, "me and Max used to like the quiet. It gave us time to get out from everybody's feet and have some us time"

Freddie nodded used this to break the ice on the delicate subject, "you've never explained to me how...what happened"

Rosie shrugged and looked up at him, she was quite flippant when she answered like she was stifeling the tears.

"One day we had a row...I went to uni...he went to work...I felt bad because Max worked so hard to keep us a float...", she looked at the ground, "...I went out with some friends after Uni...and then I decided to leave them and meet Max...when I got to the bar, the police were already there...", she paused and looked at him, "...there was a robbery...a gang...they took all the takings...Max let them have it...but they shot him anyway"

Freddie came to her side and placed a hand over her shoulder.

"...there was blood on the ground...it was Max's and there was alot of it from where the paramedics took him aboard the ambulance...he was still alive then"

She thought back.

_Rosie sat on the plastic seat at the hospital. The corridor was quiet. The heat was stifeling. A nurse came through from some door, Rosie stood._

_"Is there any news?"_

_"Mrs Gifthold...your husband is still in surgery...he really is in the best place...and the doctors are doing their very best"_

_Rosie watched the nurse drift off up the corridor. It seemed an age of pacing the floor, sitting and going to the water cooler. She must have dozed off with exhaustion because the rising sun woke her up and because her father was hurrying over to her._

_"Rosie! I came as quick as I could"_

_"You drove all night?"_

_"when you called, I couldn't stay...what have they said?"_

_"I don't know...I don't know what's happening dad"_

_Danny took the lead and went into the reception where a black girl was setting up the computer, "excuse me but is there any news on Max Gifthold...his wife has being waiting all night and..."_

_The girl tapped a few keys on the computer and looked up to them, "I'll just go and get the doctor..."_

_Rosie and Danny sat in the air conditioned office. Dr Pieters was speaking to them , "...we did all we could do to save Mr Gifthold's life...but he was losing to much blood before we could get it back in him...plus the position of the bullet close to the heart was tricky...there was always a risk to life removing it and..."_

_Rosie's mind was in a whirl. By now she could see the doctor's mouth moving but not hearing what he was saying. It was the shock and the numbness._

Rosie was back in the animal hospital. She looked at Freddie, "I should have said before...I'm sorry...but you don't go and say , hey I'm Rosie and my husband was shot dead to kick off a conversation at a party"

Freddie pulled her in for a hug to comfort her, "I was well aware something traumatic had happened...I didn't know it was so violent"

"and all that after we rowed about the washing up", she composed herself and corrected herself, "no...it was more than that, that was just the tip of the iceberg"

Freddie smiled, "we all row...doesn't mean we don't love them"

"That's why I'm so determined to pass...Max knew that was my dream and I'll let him down not to mention myself down if I don't get through"

Freddie touched her chin, "then we best make yourself and him proud then...and get you through the final exams with flying colours"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

_**Again thank for those who are reading, and your reviews Lolagirl.**_

7/10

LEOPARD'S DEN

Rosie was up at sunrise. She made herself a coffee and stood out on the verander in one of her dad's shirts she had slept in.

She could see the outline of the giraffe's as the sun rose. She smiled and pulled her hair back out of her eyes.

She really missed this place.

It was time to think about her future. If Freddie was right, and she did pass her exams with flying colours, then was it time to leave Cape Town and come back here?

What was left down in Cape Town for her now?

"Are you alright Rosie?"

She looked up at the voice, it was Nomsa. Rosie nodded, "I'm fine Nom...I'm just enjoying the view"

"Freddie seems like a nice man...will he help you in your study?"

Rosie shook her head, "I hope so. Fingers crossed. I was just thinking about what I'm going to do when I finish Uni...I'm really waivering into coming back here"

"If that is what you want?"

Rosie's eyes looked down, "It's not what I had planned"

Nomsa came to her side, wiping her hands on her apron, "I can see the pain in your eyes...you have not finished grieving and that is not a good thing"

Rosie looked at her, "There's no hiding anything from you, is there"

Nomsa tilted her head, "You must complete your grieving child...you will find it very difficult to move on otherwise"

Rosie sighed deeply and toyed with the ring on her necklace, "ohhh, I dream about him, I think about him...I try not to...I know I need to move on, but..."

Nomsa pressed her, it was for the best, "What is it? Why do you feel you are not ready to move on?"

Rosie was close to tears, trust Nomsa, "Because...I don't know...well I do...", she met the older woman's eyes, "...it's because me and Max were in such a bad place..."

"Oh?"

"...Oh Nomsa, we argued over just about everything! I was in Uni all day and then had to go on field trips for days on end...and he was running his Dad's bar 24/7...we never saw eachother and it effected us badly"

"But Danny said you and Max were happy when he and Alice visited you at Christmas"

Rosie blew out a laugh, "we were putting on a front...pretending every thing was okay...but it wasn't"

"Oh Rosie I am sorry to being hearing this...you and Max were so very happy here"

She agreed, "we were happy here...it went down hill when we went down there...first we couldn't find anywhere to live, so we ended up sleeping on his mates floor...and then I found it hard to adjust to Uni because I'm not good at school...and... we had to face the fact we never had any money...sure we found somewhere to live in the end, but...it certainly didn't compare to here"

Nomsa rubbed Rosie's arm, "You must find peace with yourself...surely not all of it was bad...now, I must start breakfast"

Rosie looked out to the rising sun again. Nomsa was right. not all of it was bad...

_Rosie was in the furniture store in Cape Town and looked at the Zebra print sofa, "I just love it! Look at it Max!", she squealed and putting her hands together._

_Max frowned at the sofa, "but look at it Rosie...a cliche that says Africa...I don't need a zebra print sofa to remind me where I live"_

_Rosie didn't care about cliches, "But I do! I miss leopard's den...I miss all the animals and everything!"_

_Max wasn't having none of it, "Oh?...and then you will want to get cheetha bedcovers and a leopard print rug for the living room and an elephant tusk coffee table"_

_Rosie shook her head that last bit, "No way! I'm not having ivory in my home...I'm one of those campaigners who want to stop all that illegal hunting"_

_Max looked at her, "I was joking"_

_Rosie shrugged ", yeah...and I was just saying"_

_Max's eyes followed her up as she took a closer inspection of the sofa, "Ohhhh look how soft it feels Max!", she said, beeming at him._

_He folded his arms and had his serious face on, "I can't see why we can't use the one I found near the bar"_

_Rosie swung around, "Max there is no way I am sitting on that flea bitten, manky sofa that nobody wants"_

_With a sigh, Max reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, "I guess you will be wanting this, eh?"_

_He waved his American express credit card at her._

_Rosie swiped it off him, "Now that's music to my ears"_

_Max nodded, "good...and when we get it home ,we can test the springs on it to see how rebust it is, eh?"_

_Rosie looped her arms around his neck and smiled, "In your dreams...I'm not ruining my nice new sofa for what you have in mind, mister"_

_He kissed her, "No...we can do that in the car on the way home!"_

Rosie smiled at the thought back in the real world. They did have their special moments.

Freddie came from the porch out to her.

"Morning..."

"Morning Freddie...I think it's going to be a good day today", she greeted cheerfully.

He raised his eyebrowes, "Looks like it's going to be a long hot one...and we have a long sweaty journey back"

Rosie laughed and took his hand and lead him back inside, " you best get one of Nomsa's big breakfasts down to help Jimmy up your strength, then!"

XX

After Breakfast, it was time to make tracks. Rosie and Danny walked towards the jeep, "What do you mean Henry's selling the house? He can't do that without your say so"

Rosie shrugged, "He wants closure, dad. I don't blame him, I've pretty much steered clear of the place for months, and everytime I do decide to go there and sort things out...I get to the front door, turnaround, and run a mile"

Danny was concerned, "If you feel like that, are you sure you are ready?"

Rosie took his hand, and glanced at Nomsa sweeping the porch, "I have to move on, I have to make peace with myself...and I can't do that with out facing up to things, i've left it for long enough"

Nomsa paused and smiled at her.

Rosie hugged her father tight and then with Alice and the baby, Caroline and Nomsa.

"You take care getting back", Danny told them.

Freddie fired up the engine, "we will"

Rosie waved at them as they all followed part-way down the dusty track singing goodbye and take care.

Sun-shades on, and music turned up, Rosie faced front, and was ready to take on what was ahead of her.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

_**Again thank for those who are reading, and your reviews Lolagirl.**_

8/10

CAPE TOWN

Rosie had been back in Cape Town for a few days.

She faced the sun kissed ocean and put her head up to the breeze watching the sea birds sore and glide.

She clutched her bottle of water and then ran alittle further up the beach to finish her run. Her finals were the following week. She had spent all night sorting through her folders and portfolios making sure everything was up to scratch.

But that wasn't all that was in need of sorting through, and that was next on her agenda for today. She knew she had left it too long. Far too long and now, feeling more in control, it was finally time.

Freddie had parked his jeep over the sand up ahead and she beamed a smile, "hey you...what are you doing here?", she said.

Freddie shrugged and nodded, "I got the day off...I figured you were out for a run...you're a creature of habit Rosie Gifthold"

Rosie laughed in between sips of water, "Blimey! Am I that predictable?"

"You said last night you wanted to make a start...I wondered if you would like some company?"

Rosie sighed, "That's very nice of you, but it's something I need to do alone"

Freddie understood, "Can I offer to give you a ride to your place? In doing that at least you make it to the front door this time"

Rosie nodded, "Yeah...okay"

XX

Rosie looked at the small houses that were coming up on her left, as Freddie drove her up to the estate. It was a hot day and children played in the playpark. The grass was so dry it looked like straw.

"Nice area", commented the vet.

Rosie shrugged, removing her shades, "It's not too bad...if you ignore the noisey neighbours, the even noiser children and the _even noiser _dogs...then you'd be happy here"

Freddie turned the corner and pointed," 653 did you say?"

"Yep...it's just over there"

The vet pulled his jeep up onto the high curb and turned, "are you sure you don't want me to come in with you?"

Rosie nodded, "No...it's alright...I'll be okay...I'll call you when I'm ready to be picked up"

"You do that"

She met his eyes and she nodded and jumped out the jeep. She turned and watched the jeep trundle off in the heat. She then found her door key in her pocket and strode up the small path to the white door. She pulled back the screen-door and put the key in the lock when she heard.

"Hello Rosie...it is good to see you"

She turned to see the noisey neighbour, her 6 kids running riot around the walkway.

"Oh Hi Mrs Oludooriyia...it's nice to see you too"

Ola came forward, "I said to my husband I would look out for your house and I have...nobody has bothered to break in and take anything"

Rosie didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "thank you...that was very kind of you"

"Who was that man with you? Is he your brother?"

Rosie nodded, "No"

"Is he your uncle?"

"I'll catch you later Mrs Oludooriyia...", and she went in and closed the door. Rolling her eyes she went into the kitchen and stopped still at the freshold. The Cocosnaps were still on the kitchen table. She swallowed down, forcing the lump down in her throat. Talk about facing up to things, this was the last time she and Max...

_"Max! Are you listening to me? I told you I was going out with the others after Uni tonight!"_

_Max pulled out the cocosnaps from the food cupboard and turned to her frowning, "But why? You always go out with them!"_

_"They are my friends Max!"_

_Max waved his hand in the direction of the sink, "Look at all these dirty plates, they need washing, eh?"_

_Rosie folded her arms in defiance, "Me wash them up? The rubber gloves are there on the draining board Max, don't let me stop you"_

_Max shook his head and threw the breakfast box on the table, "It's not just that Rosie...look at this place...it is untidy...I work all the hours under the sun and you go out and drink with your friends..."_

_"Oh for God's sake Max, it's the 21st century! I'm not your little housewife chained to the kitchen sink you know"_

_Max picked out a shirt from the overflowing laundry basket and pulled it on over his vest, "Look at this..."_

_Rosie snatched up the basket and shoved the other clothes into the washer, "Grrrrr, I said I was gonna do this at the weekend!"_

_Max picked up his car keys and then pulled out the black bag out of the bin, "I'll get rid of the garbage, eh"_

_Rosie slammed the washer door shut, whilst Max slammed the screen door on his way out to his car tossing the rubbish bag on the curb enroute._

_Rosie seethed and went out and called after him, "Max!"_

_Max fired up the engine of his car and met her eyes, then he looked away and screached off._

_"You pig!", she screamed, then at a much lower tone, "drop dead"_

Coming out of thought, Rosie was sitting at the kitchen table. She stood and went to the washer and pulled out one of Max's shirts and put it to her face, it still smelt of him even now. She sighed, and looked at the dirty dishes in the sink, then walked into the living room. She smiled at the Zebra print sofa and smoothed her hand over it as she walked towards the window and peered out to the yard.

There was sure alot to sort through. Furniture, clothes, paperwork. Could take days.

But she was here. That was the main thing, that was what had been worrying her, ever getting here.

Now she could start to move on.

She went back to the kitchen and pulled a bin bag out from the drawer under the sink and set to start...

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

_**Again thank for those who are reading. I have been away, so have just caught up on this.**_

9/10

CAPE TOWN

Rosie was beaming as she went to the hugh bay window and looked out to sea. The appartment wasn't big-big, but for only a one bedroom appartment what was she to expect for the money.

Hope came in through the door with a cardboard box in her grasp, "So where do you want this...polite answer please!"

Rosie hurried up to her and peererd into the box and pointed to the little kitchenette, "just bung it on the floor"

Hope did as instructed and then went to the window, "Wow...the views better than mine"

"No it's not...yours is way better"

Hope disagreed, "No Rosie this is great...I'm so envious"

Freddie then came in with one cardboard box beneath another, "Where? And hurry eh, this is heavy"

Rosie lead the way into the bedroom, "In here...just bung them on the bed, I'll sort through them later"

He nodded and walked back into the main room, Rosie snaked her hand into the top box and pulled out a digital frame. She went over to the power point and plugged it in and it revealed pictures of her dad and mum and her as a child, one of Liv and Evan and the others of Max and her.

She smiled and then went into the main room to join the others.

Jim turned, "Is there any cold drinks going? I'm dry"

"Sure...here", Rosie jumped to the fridge and through him over a cold bottle of water.

Jim laughed, "What? No beer?"

Hope clipped him around the head, "Oi! Rude! Rosie hasn't got time to get beers in for you"

She shook her head, "it's okay...first round is on me when we're done, yeah?"

Freddie tapped Jim's arm and pulled him out the seat, "Come on! There's loads to get in first"

Rosie laughed and Hope opened the belcony doors to let some air in, "So...I'm not prying, but this must have cost a packet"

Rosie shrugged as she went through a box of kitchen stuff, "It's no secret...I got it with Max's inheritance"

Hope frowned "but I didn't think he had any money?"

Rosie straighened up to put some cutery away, "His father Henry said he felt bad...but I think the real reason is that he looked like a right arse for letting his daughter-in-law go without...Max was always going to get his share, and I got it"

She sat down on the zebra pattern sofa, "It's me who feels bad though, you know he might be annoyed with me...Max didn't want any of it...but at the same time, I don't think he'd want to see me struggling and on my own?"

Hope shook her head sharply,"No he wouldn't...I'm sure he'd swallow his pride for that"

Rosie stood, "thanks Hope...you're a mate"

And they hugged.

"You know...Max loved you so much...he once told me that he'd put himself first in line of a charging rhino if it meant you'd get away"

"That's Max...it's just a pity the last thing I said to him was drop dead and he did...", she pulled herself together, "...right, enough, what's said and done is done...lets just get the rest of this in and go for that beer..."

XX

It was a nice evening. The street was busy and the bars and clubs were bustling in the late evenings fading light. They were crowded around a table outside and Jim and Freddie played drinking games.

Hope sipped her white wine and watched them for a moment and then turned to Rosie, "So...I think that Freddie may be into you"

Rosie looked up and waved a dismissive hand, "Ohhh don't be silly...we really are just friends you know"

Hope raised her eyebrowes at her, "You don't have to be"

Rosie looked at the two boys and sighed, "I don't know what to feel if I'm honest...I suppose I might be...I don't know...feel something, but I don't know what"

Hope laughed, "you just feel bad because you think you are betraying Max...but he would want you to move on...as you said earlier, he wouldn't want you to be on your own"

Rosie looked into her drink, "I know"

"Nobody's saying you should rush into things...but sometimes you have to look ahead...like your Dad...he found love again...twice", Hope reminded her.

Rosie rose her glass and took a sip of her drink and smiled, "I'll just see what happens...the future is the future...and if it involves Freddie...I'll have to wait and see"

TBA


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Wild at Heart belongs to ITV and have no copyright to the characters.

This story existed on another fanfic website but will post it here now.

_**Again thank for those who are reading, RL has been hectic but I've just had time to finish this.**_

10/10

CHAPTER PROLOGUE

Rosie was on her mobile phone and the conversation was heated.

"I don't care Henry I have told you I am ready for this...it's been a long time...too long and she's mine not Beth's. I'll tell _you_ when it's time!"

And she ended the call and jumped into the jeep to begin her day.

XX

THE BUSH OUTSIDE JOANNASBURG

"Steady the gun Jessie, I had trouble with this and knew I could do it...you can too"

Jessie swallowed down from where she laid crouched down in the bush. The sweat was pouring down her from the relentless sun. Her target was grazing in the long grass not too far away. Her finger was on the trigger. She had to stay still and fire the dart.

Rosie's whisper was close to her ear, "Now..."

Jessie released her finger and the dart shot at lightening speed to the target and the Wilderbeast went down.

Rosie was so pleased for her student and gave her a hug when she stood, "Oh Jessie that was fantastic...you are really going to excell even me!", she squealed.

Jessie smiled at her, "It's because I have a decent teacher...someone who shows encouragement and support"

Rosie pushed her bob headcut beind her eyes and picked up her own dart gun, "You should have seen who instructed me! Then you'll know why I am encouraging and supportive...we used to call him creepy Eric"

The students headed back to the waiting jeeps, "So...how long have you been teaching?", asked Jessie pulling her hair back. Rosie chuckled, "Ohhhh for about 6 weeks!"

She could see Jessie's mouth open in surprise.

"Well...I passed last year and worked with my Friend Freddie for a while then decided that I wanted to inspire other people...like how my dad inspired me"

"Is your Dad Danny Travanion? I heard about him...he's really big round here now"

Rosie was smug, "He certainly is...and I'm so proud of him"

Rosie rounded to the drivers seat and turned, "Hey...they used to get the loser to buy the drinks...but I think it's up to the teacher"

A young black guy yelled out, "That sounds OK to me!"

Rosie put her foot to the gas and they were up and away over the dusty track.

XX

Rosie was at her hotel and was showered and changed. She then put on a nice outfit and went to the main reception area where she met Collin Ravensburg.

He held out his hand, "Mrs Gifthold?"

Rosie nodded, "Yes...thank you for seeing me"

They sat in the lounge area near a window that was invaded with pot palms.

"I received your email about wanting to enroll into flight school...I think I have all the students I want to..."

Rosie shook her head, "yes but I missed the deadline...that's me...I see things too late and when I do, I'm like a bull in a china shop"

"I'm sorry...I was in the area and texted you...to give you the bad news, I'm sorry Mrs Gifthold, but no can do"

Rosie sat back and sighed, "Ohhh well...I tried...I was thinking about my future and was looking at bigger game parks inland...Oh...I a vet you see...I wanted to be able to fly the animal emergancy plane"

Collin nodded, "I see...it's nice to hear that...some just fly for a hobby"

"Ohhh no...for me, it's more important...I like to make a difference"

Collin looked like he was maulling it over, "Look...are you going to be in the area for a few days? I might be able to juggle a few things around..."

Rosie perked up, "Oh right...erm, well, I was staying here, but I finish teaching tomorrow and was going to head back to Jo-burg...I suppose I can stay at my father's place"

"Ok and where is that?"

"Oh...Leopards Den...I..."

Collin jumped in, "Your father is Danny Travanion! Why didn't you flaming well say girl", he boomed with laughter, "Course there's a space on the course for you"

Rosie was gobsmacked, "Oh...right...thank you so much!"

"Danny did a lot for my brother's park last year...his expertise and experience have seen the place flourish favourably...very wise is your father"

Rosie smiled and stood, "thank you so much...just email me where you want me and when, I'll be there and won't let you down"

XX

LEOPARDS DEN

Rosie was filling everybody in over the table on the verander. It was a nice warm night to be out.

"...and then your name pops up and he's singing your praises", laughed Rosie.

Danny smiled, "Frank Ravensburg...he was a really cocky one until I put him straight...it was being too cocky that nearly finished his place...I'm glad he listened"

"He must have...Collin says that place is doing really well now"

Nomsa cleared the plates. They all looked to see the headlights blind them as a vehicle came to a stop outside.

"Who's this? We're not expecting anybody", said Alice.

Rosie stood to see Freddie come over and removed his cap, "Rosie...I tried calling you"

Rosie went down to meet him, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Durban"

Freddie nodded, "I didn't take the contract...I didn't want to...leave you"

Rosie took his hand and lead him further away from the family's gorping whispers.

"Freddie you shouldn't have done that...you've got to do what you feel you need to do"

Freddie took both her hands into his, "and that's to be with you Rosie..."

Rosie sadly smiled, "You know how I feel...Fred, I lost my husband...a husband I loved so much it hurt, yes we had our problems but real love doesn't just die when he died. I'm still in love with him...but in time...and I mean in time, I might be able to let someone else in...and I want that someone to be you"

Freddie smiled and kissed her cheek, "I want that too...and I will wait until you are ready to move on properly. Rosie I don't want to replace Max...I know I can never do that...I was never a very good bar man anyway..."

She laughed.

"...but...You can have all the time in the world...just you tell me when you are ready"

Rosie nodded and kissed him on the cheek, "thank you...if it wasn't for you I'd never have passed my finals and be where I am today...and for that I will always be grateful...and when I am ready, there's something, no, someone very important I haven't told you about..."

EPILOGUE

Rosie pushed the iron gate and walked up the neat path to the headstone that was at the end of a new row.

The sun was high and she kept he sunshades on as she reached the foot of the grave and knelt down.

At first there was dark images in her mind. Visions of the past. Vivid, but real as they were on that horrible day more than a year ago now.

_She clutched on to her fathers arm and felt her heart pound as the coffin was carried towards the hole in the ground._

_Max's parents were opposite. Beth was crying but Henry and Willam were keeping it together._

_Rosie clutched the red rose and thought briefly of Sarah and the what her dad had felt that day. She knew that feeling of loss now._

_The priest rose his hand and spoke, and the coffin was lowered into the ground._

_Rosie waited then threw the rose onto the coffin and then buried her face into her fathers chest...and looked to the baby in Beth's arms..._

She knelt there today. It seemed a different place now. Quiet and tranquil. She looked at the headstone and reached out to touch the smooth black marble.

"Hi Max. It's been a while I know...but...well, I had to come and tell you what I'm going to do"

She swallowed.

"I've met someone...It's still really early days and I'm not sure whether I will love him the same way I loved you...but I think it's going to be alright.

I hope it's going to be alright, I've been given a second chance and I don't want to blow it...

look, when I die...and I hope that's going to be in a very long time, I'm going to ask for some of my ashes to be put in with you...so part of me will be reunited with you...and the other part where life takes me"

She stood, "I'm ready to take Melinda back. My life's in order now, and I've been such a crap mum to her...she's the only thing I have left of you and your parents can't keep her from me...so I'm going to get her back and be a good mum to your daughter...our daughter...I've told Freddie about her, he was surprised, but he's promised to take her onboard like if she was his own"

She smiled sadly and turned to face the cemetery exit...

...and then travel to the West Cape to get back her precious girl...

THE END


End file.
